


Exhibitionism

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Exhibitionism, F/M, Modern Era, Pure porn? I guess it is, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Definition: the action of being nude and/or engaged in a sexual act for others to witness visually (Urban dictionary)AKAThe one where Flip suggests they need some 'live porn' to liven up the weekend, so Rey and Ben oblige 😏





	Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BDrivEr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDrivEr/gifts).

It’s been on Rey’s mind longer than she cares to admit, and the night they’ve just spent huddled on the couches downstairs by the fire only intensifies the feeling.

Watching the three boys laughing and joking earlier – coupled with Kylo piping up that with no wi-fi in the cabin they could do with some live porn - has invoked an urge that won’t be supressed until she does something about it.

Rey loves the idea - to her it's exciting - and now that it’s out there, she wants it more than ever. She’s often imagined people watching her and Ben have sex, but to actually do it? That excites her more than ever.

Which is all well and good for her, but she’s not sure Ben will be so keen. Kylo and Flip _yes_, she doesn’t doubt that for a second, but Ben? He’s always been the shy, quiet type. Mind you, they’ve done a few things in the bedroom where he’s surprised her, so maybe he _would_ be up for it?

One way or another she's going to find out.

~~~~

Ben forces his eyes shut but he can’t shake the feeling he’s being watched. Prying his eyelids open against his will, Rey’s propped up opposite staring back at him.

‘Hey’

She grins like a Cheshire cat. From the look on her face she’s got something on her mind, he’s just not sure what it is. He _does know_ he won’t get any sleep until they discuss it though - he’s learnt _that much_ in the 4 years they’ve been together.

‘Something on your mind, bub?’ His throat is dry, voice gravelly from too much laughter earlier in the night.

‘Mm’ she nods, somewhat eagerly for this hour of the night. ‘What Kylo said earlier’

Kylo had said a lot of things since they came to their parents' cabin for the weekend, so he’s not sure which one she’s referring to.

He takes the time to really study her in the moonlight. His fiancé is truly gorgeous. Her bare torso peeks from underneath the covers, hair falling loosely around her face. If he wasn’t so tired, he’d fuck her good and hard.

As her hand comes to move the stray hair from his face, her smile is soft yet mischievous. She’s definitely up to something.

‘I was thinking about you, too’

As nice as that is to hear, she should be asleep. It must be well past 2am already.

‘That’s sweet. Aren’t you tired though? You were out to it on the couch earlier’

‘That was the alcohol’ she laughs in that sweet way she does. ‘It’s worn off, plus I had a power nap’ She shifts under the covers, arms extending around his naked waist. He does enjoy her snuggles.

‘I was thinking about you and…’ She bites her lip. 

He’s curious now. Tired, but curious.

‘And what exactly?’

Her arms squeeze tighter as she buries her head against his chest. Ben extends his own arm around to keep her close, inhaling the scent of her. She smells good - like that strawberry/cream bodywash he adores so much. That stuff smells good enough to eat.

And he does love eating her. Certain parts in particular, like her perky tits and that delicious pussy-

‘You might think I’m a freak though’

‘_Might?_’

That makes her laugh and he feels a sudden slap on his bare ass. It’s a little kinky. If he wasn’t awake before then he’s _definitely _awake now.

‘Bub, I never know what’s going to leave your mouth, but I’m always intrigued. So, let’s hear it’

Rey knows there’s no point beating around the bush.

‘I wanna do something, a little...’ she pauses. ‘Exhibitionist?’

Is this a sex thing? Sounds like a sex thing.

Now he’s nervous. Pulling himself up against the pillows, Rey does the same.

‘This is a sex thing, isn’t it?’ He hates to ask, but she has that tone to her voice. Not that he’s against her sex ideas – _he goes along with most of them and he ends up enjoying them_ – but if this one involves putting himself out there for _god knows who to see_, he’s not sure he wants to go there.

‘Maybe?’ The way she says it, he knows it’s definitely a sex thing.

‘You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific’

Her finger trails around his pecs now as her plan slowly unravels. ‘I was thinking how hot it would be…’ Her finger traces his nipples one by one. ‘If we put on a little show’

_Show?_

Ben steels himself for what’s about to come. He thinks he knows where this is headed, but he’s not going to pipe up in case he’s wrong.

Her finger travels down his abs now, working its way into the band of his underwear as she finishes revealing her grand idea. ‘And we let them watch’

Ben’s not completely sure who _them _is, but he hopes he's about to find out.

‘Right. I’m afraid to ask, but what do you mean by _them_, exactly?’

She grins back at him. ‘Flip, Kylo and the girls’

_Fuck._

Where does she come up with this stuff?!

‘This is a joke, right? You don’t really-’

He glances back. The way her face is lit up with childlike excitement tells him no, it’s not a joke. She really wants this.

‘Why not? It’s pretty kinky and we’ve done kinky stuff before. You pegged me once! Wouldn’t be that different’

He imagines it actually _would be_ that different. For a start, it would be in front of his brother, who he knows would never in a million years let him forget it. And as for Flip? Ben knows he’d agree to this in a heartbeat.

That’s what he’s afraid of. Him being the only one _not_ to agree.

‘Yeah but...that’s just you and me. We’re consenting adults. What we do in the privacy of our own home is _our_ business. Putting it out there for others to watch…I dunno’

‘Yeah, but we’re not _in_ our own home this weekend, are we?’ she winks. ‘Don’t you wanna liven this weekend up a bit?’ There’s the mischievous grin again.

Ben knows he’s fucked. He’s already starting to ponder what it might actually be like...

Might be easier to not even bother fighting it this time?

~~~~

‘Fuck off!’

‘You fuck off! That was my fuckin’ shell!’

Ben lifts his eyes from the book he’s reading. He’d come downstairs while Rey was in the shower to hopefully fit in some quiet reading time...quiet reading time that was quickly disrupted when Kylo & Flip trudged downstairs to play MarioKart on the cabin Wii.

He’d briefly contemplated moving to another room, but he really couldn’t be bothered. Unfortunately they only brought two controllers or he’d definitely be playing too. He loves this game.

Ben has no choice but to read over the noise or go elsewhere. He eyes the two of them as they wrestle with the remotes, side by side on the couch. Kylo can’t sit still, moving the remote from side to side and back and forth the way _he_ used to as a kid. _He_ grew out of it though.

‘Stop moving the fuckin thing! You can steer without acting like you’re really driving the fuckin’ car’

They really could do with a swear jar this weekend. They’d be rich. Not that Ben’s against swearing, he does his fair share, he just doesn’t compare to the likes of these two.

‘Ben’s up next, you suck’

‘That’s cause you’re losing bitch! Eat my dust’

Ben tries to return to his book, but it’s no use. No sooner does Flip red shell Kylo right before the finish line to take his place in first than they’re onto him to play.

‘Ben? Save me from this dickhead, will ya?’

‘Nah, pass. We’re going for a walk as soon as Rey’s out of the shower’

‘Ah’ Kylo nods, winking at Flip before turning his attention back to Ben. ‘A walk, huh? You can fuck in the house, you know. It’s not like we care’

Ben rolls his eyes. All they think about is sex. ‘Did you know you can _also_ go on a walk with your girlfriend without fucking her against a tree?’

He’s saying that for his brother’s benefit, sick of hearing every sordid detail about his sex life. He wouldn’t mind hearing about it, he just doesn’t want to know the specifics. Like how they’d fucked against a tree on their walk yesterday. 

‘Man, thanks for reminding me. That was fuckin' hot. You gotta try that, seriously’

‘I’m good. Thanks’

‘Don’t know what you’re missing out on bro’

Yes, he does. Splinters in his ass, more than likely creepy bugs in his hair - no thanks.

‘We’re just walking. Checking out the scenery’ He attempts to continue reading but gives up soon enough.

‘Did you guys overhear anything last night? I told Paige to keep it down, but she can’t help herself’

‘Yeah, we heard’ Kylo grumbles. ‘Loud and clear. Was she on top? Couldn’t hear much from you so I figured she was doing all the work as usual’

Flip laughs, shrugging his shoulders. ‘‘What can I say? She likes it up there’

‘Yeah, Kay too. I prefer to be on top, but try telling her that. She just gets up there and goes for it’

Ben blushes, knowing he’ll be their next target.

‘Ben?’

‘Mm?’ He doesn’t lift his head from his book, pretending he’s still reading.

‘What about Rey? She seems like the cowgirl type. What is it with our women? We need to assert more authority in the bedroom. They always get their way’

‘Rey doesn’t care. We do whatever’

More like he does whatever she wants. That’s the truth of it.

As Ben looks up, Flip’s arm comes to rest on the back of the couch behind his brother, the two of them looking over at him. His mind flicks back to Rey’s idea. He can’t _help _but think of it with his brother and his best mate currently staring at him from across the room.

‘Is Rey into kinky stuff? I always figured she might be’

Ben considers his answer. ‘Yeah, kinda? We’ve done some kinky stuff’

Their eyes light up at that. Of course they do.

‘Do tell, brother. This I gotta hear’

‘Fuck off. I don’t have to tell you anything’

‘No, seriously. If she’s ok with you telling us? Kay’s into kinky stuff. Damn, she even asked me if I’d be into an orgy once. Fuck that shit!’

‘Orgy? Fuck that. That’s just weird. Threesome I’d consider, but more than that?’ Flip quips. ‘Too hard to keep everyone happy. I’d forget who I’d fucked and who I hadn’t’

‘I’d do a threesome, depends who it was with though. I think I’d prefer to do it with guys rather than girls’

That brings the conversation to a brief halt.

‘Seriously?’ Ben asks his brother, confused by this turn of events.

‘Yeah. Guys are easy. We just wanna come and we’re good. Girls take time. I’m fine with one girl at a time, but more than one? Nah. It’d be hot to watch though’

‘Fuck yeah. So hot’

Good to know where they both stand.

‘We’ve pegged before’ Ben blurts, ears blushing almost immediately.

4 eyes across the couch almost bug out of their heads. He has no idea what made him say that and unfortunately he reveals this information the same time Rey reaches the bottom of the stairs in her towel, fresh from her recent shower. He expects her to be furious that he’d revealed such private information, as well she should be, but she’s not.

She’s smiling as she walks over, planting herself across his lap. She's warm and fresh. He loves her like this.

‘Missed you in the shower’ she hums, leaning in to plant kisses all over his neck in that soft, sensual way that makes him moan. He tries to hold it back but the harder she kisses, the more vocal he becomes. It doesn’t take long to forget his brother and Flip are both watching.

‘You guys have pegged? Wow, didn’t see that one coming. What other secrets you two hiding?’

‘Ben’s quiet in life man, but I bet he goes off in the bedroom. It’s the quiet ones you gotta watch out for, you know’

Trust Kylo to say that. Even if it is true.

‘Oh, _he does go off_’ Rey smiles, straddling his lap, towel still tied around her damp body. Mind you, Ben’s more than ready to rip it off right now. He doesn’t care that anyone’s watching.

‘That’s hot. I’d watch you two fuck’ Flip muses, and Kylo quickly agrees. ‘Yep. Me too’

Rey’s eyes light up. This is just what she wants to hear and it turns her on so much to think of them watching. Arms laced around Ben's neck she stares back at him, wiggling her eyebrows. ‘How about it, babe? Should we show ‘em how it’s done?’

Thinking about it and actually _doing it_ are two _very_ different things. How he’s even considering this now when he was so against it before baffles him. But the idea is sounding more and more appealing. He’s horny now and he does strange things when he’s horny.

Kaydel & Paige come in from outside joining their boyfriends on the couch and Ben goes suddenly shy. Doing it in front of two guys he could probably handle, but their girlfriends as well? What if he’s not up to it? What if he blows his load too soon and they never let him forget it?

Rey seems determined though and he doesn’t want to disappoint her. Besides, it could be hot and he needs to get off anyway. Rey’s wiggling on his lap and he’s half-hard already which isn’t making things any easier.

‘Ok’ he breathes, and she meets his eye to make sure he’s ok with this.

‘You sure? We don’t have to-‘

‘I’m sure’

‘What’s going on?’ Kaydel whispers to Kylo, Ben stealing a glance at the four of them huddled on the opposite couch. The curtains in the lounge are still closed, only a few small cracks of light streaking through.

‘I think we’re about to get that live porn’ 

‘For real? What? You and Ben?!’ Kaydel stares incrediously across at Rey, who turns to catch her eye while still straddling Ben.

‘Don’t feel you have to watch, but I’m horny and I wanna fuck my baby. Right here, right now’

God. If Ben wasn’t hard already, he would be now. Hearing her talk like that-

‘Oh my god. That’s so hot’ Paige chirps and it seems they’re all in agreement. ‘Are you sure you guys are ok with this?’

‘Yes, I am. Ben?’

Rey wants him to say now if he’s not into this. She’d never put him in a situation he was uncomfortable with.

‘Yep. Let’s do it’

Standing now, Rey pulls him from the couch. He’s in sweatpants and a shirt, she’s only in a towel - a towel that she quickly drops to the floor.

Ben hears a gasp from the other side of the room. He’s not sure if it’s Flip or Kylo, but he tries to focus on Rey and forget they’re there. That’s the only way he’ll get through this.

Plus, he’s always impressed by her naked form, there’s no reason they wouldn’t be too.

He thought she’d wait until _he_ was undressed before ditching her towel, but he’s always surprised by her confidence. It’s one of the things he loves about her, he never knows what’s going to happen next.

His naked girlfriend works at his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Then her fingers push at the band of his sweatpants and she works them down, smiling when she realises he’s gone commando.

Ben’s erection stands to attention and he can hear whispering from the couch, but he pushes it out of his mind.

‘Shit. He’s huge too. Runs in the family then’ Kaydel kisses Kylo on the ear and he lets out a soft moan. She hopes Rey and Ben can’t hear, but they seem pre-occupied and rightly so.

‘Fuckin’ turn on’ Kylo whispers back to her, and she kisses him on the lips this time, nodding in agreement. They’re already horny and they haven’t even seen anything yet.

Paige and Flip are into it too, her hand slipping between Flip’s spread legs to the bulge in between.

Ben and Rey are happily oblivious, Rey sure to stand in front of him to block their view while she works his hard length.

Wrapping her hand around the base, she slides it back and forth as his head sinks backwards. He flinches as he hardens and before too long, he’s ready. And she’s damn well ready to take him.

‘How do you want to do this?’ Ben’s chest heaves with each breath. This is hotter than he thought it would be.

‘I’ll go on top’

He tries to stifle a laugh, thinking back to the earlier conversation and how right they’d all been.

‘Ok’

‘Lay down’ It’s a command, Ben sinking back onto the couch. He turns sideways, extending his legs out and reaching for her hand to pull her down.

Rey takes his hand, lifting her knee to straddle him. He thought she’d be in a hurry to get this over and done with, but she seems to be taking her time.

Straddling him now she bends down, tits dangling right in front of his face. It’s too enticing to resist. He takes a perky tit into his mouth and sucks hard, the way he knows she likes, watching as she smiles at how good it feels.

It’s one of his favourite things to do.

Ben recalls her being embarassed by the size of them initially, but he quickly showed her how much he loved them and how they fit so perfectly in his hands. He could live with those in his mouth quite happily.

She hums with the feel of it, pulling back to offer him the other one.

More whispering can be heard from across the room along with some satisfied noises, Ben getting a buzz from the fact they’re getting turned on by their little show.

Once he’s done with her tits, he wishes he could taste her, but there’s no way Rey would do that in front of others. He’s pretty sure of that.

So…why is she now shifting her way up the couch, legs coming to rest either side of his head.

_Shit._

She _does_ want him to eat her out.

In front of his brother? And his best mate?

He’s not sure he can. Although he doesn’t have much say. Rey stares down at him, her eyes begging him to give her what she wants. He never could say no to her…

Craning his neck, he uses his tongue to lick a slow stripe up her wet slit, groans emanating from the opposite couch.

Ben tries to block it out and focus on her perfect pink pussy. She smells like body wash and soap, but she tastes as good as always. He digs his tongue deep inside, closing his eyes to savour the liquid he finds there.

Pulling back, he flicks her clit before returning his tongue inside her again.

‘_Make her come_’

It’s only a whisper, but it’s hot to hear his brother urge him on.

‘_Fuck_. Yes baby’ Rey agrees. ‘Make me come’

She works her hips, moving her pussy to guide him where she wants him to be. Tossing her head back several times, soft moans turn into louder groans. Her hands fall to the armrest behind his head to find some leverage as he continues to work her with his mouth.

She’s close. He can smell it. He knows exactly what happens when she’s close and she’s showing all the signs.

‘Make me come, baby. Yes. _Oh god, Ben_. _So good_’

Fuck. There’s nothing hotter. Nothing.

‘_Ah, ah!_’

Ben wills her on, gripping her thighs with his hands as he feels her tense. Her legs shake as she comes. He does his best to take it all, licking his lips when she finally pulls away.

Catching her breath, she leans down to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue. There’s more noise from the couch, the four others seemingly appreciating their little show and Ben feels a sense of pride knowing they’re enjoying it so much.

But they’re only getting started.

‘Fuckin’ hell’

_Flip._

‘That’s hotter than any porno. You should film that shit’

Ben smiles proudly, his praise kink well & truly fed.

He’s flagging slightly but Rey quickly takes care of it, caressing him with her full hand wrapped around his cock. She’s glad they can just get down to it and not have to stop to get a condom, having been on birth control for a few years now.

Wasting no time she moves back to line him up with her entrance, a few passes up her wet slit before she works him inside, sure to sink down slowly and give them all something to watch.

She sighs at the feel of him inside her, her favourite feeling in the entire world. _Nothing_ feels as good as Ben’s cock seated deep inside her - she’s sure of that.

‘_I really need to go on the pill_’ she hears one of the girls whisper, unsure who it is.

‘_Fuck yeah you do_’ comes the quick reply. She thinks it’s Kylo, although she’s surprised to hear Kaydel’s not on contraception already.

Rey stifles a smile, choosing to focus on Ben instead. Lifting herself slightly, she sinks down again and again, hands now coming to rest on his shoulders. They’re broad and provide the best leverage.

Smiling at him as she goes, he stares up at her in wonder, cupping both her perky tits in his hands and giving both a gentle squeeze.

She’s just so beautiful. He’s desperate to fuck her into the couch and put on a real show, but he’s also happy to let her take the lead. As long as he’s inside her, he doesn’t care _how_ they do it.

‘_I love when you do that to me_’

‘_I love doing it_’

‘_This is so hot. Hotter than I thought it would be_’

‘_Fuck yeah’_

_‘I’m horny as hell’_

The whispers continue, but they don’t worry Rey & Ben, they’re actually quite encouraging. But as much as Ben’s enjoying this, he needs more.

‘Swap?’

Rey grins, knowing he wants to swap positions because he’s sick of laying still. She’s more than happy to let him have a bit of fun too.

She stands quickly while Ben scoots up, before she lies where he was on the couch and he falls over her. Wrapping her legs around his ass, she guides him back inside as Ben groans loudly at the feel of her.

He presses his hands into the soft cushions as he picks up the pace to piston into her, the wet slap evident as they search for their joint climax.

‘Do you guys come together?’

Paige.

Ben smiles at Rey between thrusts. ‘Sometimes. If we time it right. Right babe?’

‘Yes – god yes’ Rey groans again. ‘Harder baby – I’m almost there - you close?’

‘I’m close’

Flip mutters something about how hot it is to talk during sex and Ben feels the pressure building. Focusing on Rey, his hand moves down to work at her clit so she can get there too.

In his dreams he can get her there with penetration only but in reality, that definitely isn’t the case. Maybe one day.

A few circles of her clit with his finger and he feels her walls clench as she cries out and comes. It’s enough to send him crashing down along with her. Collapsing on top of her when he’s done, Rey holds him while they catch their breath.

As Ben withdraws he hears commotion opposite. Pulling himself from the couch he scrambles to get his sweatpants back on – because no one wants to see a post-sex penis – Paige already standing from the opposite couch.

‘Guys, that was…shit that was hot. Flip, I need to see you upstairs for a minute’

Ben chuckles as Flip stands and she grabs his hand to drag him up the stairs.

‘A minute? _Fuck_. Gimme a bit of credit’ he laughs, following her upstairs to their room. ‘It’s longer than a minute’

‘Mm, If you say so, babe’

Kylo isn’t far behind, beckoning Kaydel from the couch. ‘Babe, let’s go’ Kaydel smiles gleefully, joining him as he drags her upstairs to their room and the door closes.

Rey stays naked and sprawled on the couch now that the others have gone. They’ll be a while, no doubt, so no need to hurry and get dressed. She watches Ben pull his shirt on but immediately she wants it off.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’

Ben pauses with his shirt half on. ‘Getting dressed?’

‘Oh no you don’t. Come back here’

‘Serious? You wanna go again?’

Rey giggles, pulling him back down on top of her. ‘Not just yet. I wanna snuggle’

Music to Ben’s ears. He needs recovery time anyway – he ain’t Superman.

Safe in each other’s arms, they sigh into the quiet. ‘They’re all fucking upstairs, aren’t they?’

‘Damn right’ Ben chuckles. ‘We did that’

He pulls her close. They only just fit on the couch, the two of them, Ben so thick he takes up most of it.

‘Mm, we did do that. Wait, can you believe we _actually_ did that?’

‘No’ he laughs. ‘But I’m sure they’ll remind us, so we’ll never forget’

True. But Rey doesn’t mind. She loves fucking Ben so much, she’s more than happy for the world to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this was or where it came from 🙈 but hope you enjoyed it :)  
As always comments & kudos greatly appreciated ❤ x


End file.
